Roommates
by Director of Dreams
Summary: Annabeth and Percy has been enemies forever. Percy bullied Annabeth in her childhood. When she moved, she thought she would never see his face again. But when Annabeth got accepted into NYU she sees him again. But did Percy bully Annabeth to hide his feelings? They end up being roommates, and although Annabeth is refusing to believe her feelings, romance is blooming. OOC & AU!


**Hey it's Dia here! I decided to start a new story. I know I should probably finish all my other stories first but... I had this idea for a while now. This story is written with Unicorns Are Not So Innocent. She's awesome! Go check her stories out! She mostly writes stories on Sisters Grimm or Powerpuff Girls. She's really nice and awesome so check her out!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I (sadly) do not own the Percy Jackson series. All rights go to Rick Riordan!**

**Chapter 1: Annabeth's P.O.V**

I groaned as I dragged my heavy suitcase up the stairs. Since the goddamn elevator had to be broken I had to walk up. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and sighed. I was finally at my floor, and besides that broken elevator misfortune, the apartment was pretty nice. My room number was 408. I counted, 402, 404, 406, ah ha, 408! Before I went in I texted Thalia, who was renting the same apartment.

**Annabeth: My room's 408. Come over as soon as you can! Text me your room number and who your roommate is! :D **I hit send and put my blue case covered phone into my back pocket. I tied my blonde hair into a messy bun. I pulled my thin maroon shirt down and sighed before I raised my hand and knocked.

"I'm coming!" A male voice shouted. Seconds later the old wooden door opened with a creak. There stood in front of me, Percy Jackson. I had a panic attack silently. Why did it have to be him? It could have been a murderer or a rapist and I would've been happier! Okay, I admit I was a tad bit exaggerating but still, there's plenty of boys in New York. Why the hell does my roommate have to be Percy Jackson?

"Hi, my name is Percy Jackson." he said, before he even looked at me. But when he did, his sea-green eyes widen. "Annabeth Chase? Oh great!" But it wasn't a 'oh, great' like, 'oh, great, I have her as my roommate, yay?' it was more like, 'oh, great, I have her as my roommate!' He's actually happy that I'm his roommate? What a perv.

I pushed passed him and put my suitcase down. "Where's my room?" I asked, looking at the 2 doors. "The door on the right," Percy replied. He seemed to be checking me out.

"Dude, don't even look at me!" I said, looking at him like he was a squished bug.

"You know you like it." He said, smirking at me. I scoffed but decided to not say a witty comeback and just ignore him.

"Awww little Annie is ignoring me? I'm so heart broken!" He said, with a lot of sarcasm in his voice. I glared at him that said, 'shut the hell up.' Thankfully he noticed that I was not in a good mood so he kept his mouth shut.

"Whatever, oh and by the way I'll probably be back late tonight. Maybe 11 or something. I could sleep over. I don't really know." I said while walking towards to the door that was on the right. I pushed it open and put my heavy suitcase and greenbackpack down on my bed. I looked around the room. It wasn't too bad. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. I looked at my plain walls and bed covers and grimaced. It needed some, well, _'_Annabeth_'_ ring to it. I made a note to myself to buy some paint, comforters, and sheets first chance I got. Maybe purple and gray paint for the walls? Or light green, white and pale pink sheets for the bed. Anyways, back onto the room. To the right of the bed there was a lamp that was perfect for reading. I got my phone out of my pocket and noticed I got a new text. Probably from Thalia_. _The text read,

_**Thalia: Mines 410! We're really close! Whos ur roommate? Ull nevr gess mine!**_

I texted back:

_**Annabeth: OMG, that's awesome!**_ (I hate shortened words that are shortened or spelled incorrectly. It annoys the crap out of me. Like, 'nevr,' or '4evr.' I was okay with, 'BTW,' and 'OMG_'_ though. They were just initials after all.)_ **We can see each other a lot! Who's your roommate? Mine's horrible. He's a person I never thought I would see again in a lifetime.**_

A few seconds later, a new text popped up.

_**Thalia: My roommate is my cuz, Nico Di Angelo. U remember him?'**_

I text: _**Nico? Well, my roommate's Percy freaking Jackson, your other cousin. Hell, this is like a messed up family reunion. **_Soon I got tired of waiting for a response so I just called her. "Hello?" I said.

"Percy Jackson? Are you sure?" Thalia asked when she picked up.

"Yup." I grumbled.

"He's not that bad you know." she said.

"Well, he's stupid and annoying and he teased me, everyday in my miserable childhood. You know I have every right to hate his guts." I snapped.

"Yeah... I understand. And I agree he's dumb as a log. I heard he got into NYU too. How did he get into NYU anyways?" She said.

"Well, you got in." I joked.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Anyways, can I come over? I don't want to spend anymore time with him than I have to." I said. Looking out the door and at him. He was munching on chips and watching TV. When he saw me staring he winked. I shivered in disgust.

"Okay," Thalia replied.

"See you there." I said while smiling. Even though Thalia could be scary and rude at times, she was the closest friend I ever had.

"Kay, bye." The line went dead. I dressed into more comfortable shorts than the jean shorts I had on and put on my tank top on with a thin cardigan over it.

I walked out the door and bumped into _him_ again.

"Ugh." I said.

I looked at Percy and blushed deeply. He was only in a freaking towel. His hair was dripping. I tried my best not to look at his hard toned abs. I think it worked. I had to say, Percy looked better than he did in 8th grade, the last time I saw him.

"Oh, shit!" He cried out, a faint red tinting his cheeks.

"What are you doing in only a towel? Are you out of your mind?" I asked him while glaring at him.

"No, I'm not out of my mind. I just had a shower. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go change." Percy pushed passed me and walked into _my _room.

"Hey! That's my room, freak!" I yelled at him. He was really red now.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see the bed I was going to spend the night in," he teased, though his cheeks said otherwise.

"Ugh, you disgust me." I said, walking to the door. But I turned around and went into my room. I almost forgot my keys. At the last minute I quickly got my baby blue flip flops out from my suitcase. I slipped off my uncomfortable Converses and changed into flip flops.

"Bye." I said. I might hate him, but I got manners and I wasn't going to be rude. He winked in reply. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. A sudden gush of cold air hit me. I shivered from the sudden change of temperature. I wrapped my thin cardigan around my body more tightly. **  
**

I walked to room 410 and knocked.

"Who is it?" A voice asked.

"It's Annabeth," I replied. A few seconds later, Nico Di Angelo answered the door.

**What did you think? It's really short and awkward but since Unicorns Are Not So Innocent fixed it, it's so much better! Thanks so much! A shoutout to her! Yay! :D Please review, fave and follow!**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**

**(or)**

**Dia**


End file.
